halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
PsychoScareapy: Echoes of Shadybrook
PsychoScareapy: Echoes of Shadybrook was a house that took place at Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear and is the fourth house in the Psycho Scareapy series. It took place in Shadybrook again. It was located in Soundstage 23 along with Hades: The Gates of Ruin. History and Location In 2010, Universal decided to have haunted house that served as a third sequel to the original 2003 haunted house, Psycho Scareapy. The house would be called PsychoScareapy: Echoes of Shadybrook and would feature the ghosts of the inmates of Shadybrook Asylum. A scene from this house also appeared in the Vengeance section in the interactive game, The Warehouse eXXperience which appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights website. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 23, the other one being Hades: The Gates of Ruin. Soundstage 23 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. In 2015, the Psychoscareapy franchise would receive a sequel scarezone in the form of PsychoScareapy: Unleashed. That same year, it would receive a crossover haunted house with Body Collectors in Body Collectors: Recollections. Story The truth, as they say, is far stranger than fiction, and in this instance they happen to be correct. Although Shadybrook's doors have indeed been closed for the last 15 years, the place is still very much alive with all of the criminally insane souls that have ever walked its halls. Description Fifteen years after they closed its doors, Shadybrook's halls are still inhabited by the souls of the criminally insane. Experience The house starts out with the abandoned façade of Shadybrook looming in the distance. Signs that local teens had been using the old asylum as a party spot are scattered everywhere. Evidently some of the braver teens, in a high stakes game of truth or dare, decided to break into the outer fence and take the party inside the hospital ... a bad move on their part. Upon entering the asylum, spectral moans and cries can be heard mingling with the far-off melody of A Summer Place. At the receptionist desk, there is the ghostly nurse who was murdered by an inmate with a pair of scissors in her eye. A broken and smoking telephone shows that someone attempted to call for help ... and failed. We next enter a hallway with windows on both sides, as inmates who were killed attempting to break out of windows reach for you with bloodied arms. After that, guests head into the recreational room, where "NURCE WALLACE MUST DIE" is scrawled on a wall. It is here amongst the faded board games and books that the straight jacket patients reside, struggling for sanity even in death. Next we move into a hallway laden with graffiti. On either side cell walls are attended by pale and ghostly hands, among actor's stretch out and grab guests from every side. Next, is a scene in which burly inmates attacks guests, bobbing and weaving from every angle. Another hallway is filled with doors, one of which hides a feral inmate. At the end of a long hallway stands what appears to be a ghostly criminal, twitching and writhing opaquely. Distracted, the very same inmate charges for us to break the bonds of his straight-jacket. In a Halloween Horror Nights first, this house featured the first guest activated prompt. A large button labelled "Don't Press" would send off a blast of air and noise, terrifying the unexpected guests. Next, an inmate is getting electrocuted on Old Smokey in the experimental therapy room, manned by an evil doctor and the vengeful spirit of the patient's ghost. As a finale, guests enter the padded cells and where only the most insane await for you to join them. Trivia * One of the house scenes features a nod to another past house: a maniac being electrocuted on the chair from Hellgate Prison. * A red button is located in the house which, when pressed, activates a cameo by Jack (who previously was featured in the second PsychoScareapy house in the series, PsychoScareapy: Maximum Madness.) * In the lobby, you can see a bottle of pills spilled on the floor. Those are the Sleepwell pills from A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers. * Nurce Wallace is a reference to one of the designers for the house. * The title of the house has gone through many changes through its development. Some titles include: PsychoScareapy: Dead Again, Psychoscareapy: Maximum Madness- Part 2, and even simply, Psychoscareapy 4. * The poster that contains the evacuation procedures was used in Demon Cantina and Vampyr: Blood Bath. * In the house were twenty tick marks, referencing the Twenty Years of Fear theme. * This was the first time a GAT (Guest Activated Trigger) was used at Halloween Horror Nights. Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Psychoscareapy Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando